Gas flares are used to burn combustible waste gases. Every gas flare has a pilot light or some other form of igniter to ensure that the gas flare does not go out, resulting in the waste gases being vented directly into the atmosphere. This is particularly important with hydrogen sulfide gas which is potentially lethal to human and animal life in relatively low concentrations.
An increase in environmental awareness has lead to the monitoring of emissions from gas flares. It has been determined that if the waste gases are not burned at sufficiently high temperatures, noxious byproducts can be found in the emissions from the gas flares. The waste gas are, therefore, being burned at temperatures in a range of 2000 to 2800 degrees Fahrenheit, in order to obtain a “clean” burn.
A problem being encountered is that most forms of igniters have an unexceptably short life span when placed in an environment in the temperature range of 2000 to 2800 degrees Fahrenheit.